Bienvenidos a las entrevistas de Niijima
by michelle-guzman
Summary: Niijima averguenza a los chicos ,es un fic cortito pero gracioso , lo se muy mal summary pesen y lean , Tanimoto x Honoka , Kenichi x Miu


-Bienvenidos a las entrevistas de Nijima-kun!.- dijo el Alien

-.¡Alianza Shimpaku!.- dijeron los chicos con una bandera

-. para empezar tenemos 4 invitados…Tanimoto Natsu , Shirahama Honoka , Shirahama Kenichi y Furinji Miu….- y aparecieron los 4 jóvenes sentados

-..¿por que rayos tengo que estar aquí?.- dijo enojado Tanimoto

- eres uno de los invitados principales…primero empezaremos con unas cuantas preguntas de muchas fans de Tanimoto-san….oh esta es muy interesante…¿Tanimoto es cierto que te gusta Honoka, la hermana menor de Kenichi? .- dijo el y Kenichi , Miu y Natsu se quedaron sorprendidos

-.¡A-AQUE SE DEBE ESA PREGUNTA!.- Natsu estaba muy exaltado y tras eso se estaba sonrojando.

una de las muchas preguntas nos la dan tus fans, príncipe Tanimoto.- decía Nijima muy divertido mientras daba extrañas vueltas

-…¡no contestare a tal estupidez!.- Tanimoto cerro los ojos evitando a todos

-.¡eh entonces ese día que me besaste no significo nada! .- dijo Honoka con lagrimitas en los ojos y todos se le hicieron los ojos como platos.

-….Tanimoto-kun…en verdad….¿te gusta Honoka?...- dijo Kenichi son una cierta sonrisa en la cara y Tanimoto lo alzo de la camisa y lo zarandeo mientras estaba muy sonrojado

-..¡C-CALLATE!.- dijo este hasta que lo lanzo muy lejos

-...como parece que no quiere decir la verdad entonces que te parece esto .- dijo Niijima y de una gran pantalla de televisión se vio un videos donde un chico muy guapo coqueteaba a Honoka y esta se sonrojaba e incluso el chico le besaba la mano , Tanimoto ardía de los celos.

-..ese es mi amigo Shu –kun del instituto .- dijo Honoka mirando la pantalla y Tanimoto lentamente la miro y con una cara siniestra dijo

-.¿donde esta?...lo matare….- Tanimoto estaba medio endemoniado , Nijima se sentía superior.

-…jijijijijij definitivamente eso es un si….¡Tanimoto Natsu tiene una novia oficial!.- dijo Nijima y las fans le lanzaron una mirada fulminante a Honoka y lo mismo hizo la chica.

-...por cierto Honoka-chan hazme un favor dime las medidas de Natsu ya que tenemos de todos pero menos de el .- y Natsu comenzó a golpear a Niijima

-.¡PARA QUE NECESITAS ALGO ASI!.- dijo este muy enfurecido mientras lo pateaba

-…es una ley de la alianza Shimpaku…por ejemplo las medidas de Miu Furinji-san son 90 -60 -90….- dijo el mirando unas hojas

-.¡AH COMO LO SABE!.- dijo Miu exaltada y sonrojada

-…secreto…ayúdame Honoka-chan….-

-…bueno…no estoy segura…-

-entonces dime como le mide haya abajo….las fans quieren saberlo.- dijo este y con mas fuerza comenzó a patearlo Natsu , Honoka se sonrojó un poco y miro hacia otro lado

-…¡Honoka no le sigas le juego ,no te atrevas a decir algo!.- le advirtió natsu

-….bueno…abajo es G.G…-

-…¿G.G?...- preguntaron Nijima y Tanimoto al mismo tiempo confundidos

-.¡Grande y Grueso!.- dijo la chica sonriendo cómo si nada , Tanimoto Kenichi y Miu se quedaron mas blancos como una papel

-¡TANIMOTO-KUN QUE LE HICISTE A MI HERMANA!.- dijo Kenichi muy alterado

-¡HONOKA POR QUE DICES ESO SI NOSOTROS NO HEMOS TENIDO NADA!.- dijo Natsu igual de alterado

lo se es una broma , no hemos hecho nada…bueno aun…-dijo la chica guiñaba el ojo a el y este se sonrojo

-. Bueno pasemos con Kenichi y Miu.- dijo Nijima y le acerco un micrófono a Kenichi

-…¿es cierto que tu y Furinji Miu tienen una relación amorosa?.-

-…bueno…si…- dijo este sonrojado al igual que Miu

-…¡oh! Pero tenemos a alguien a quien no le gustara nada esto , como a Ma Renka!.-. y Renka apareció corriendo y se sentó en las piernas de Kenichi y el istinto asesino de Miu se encendió

-.¡NOOOO KENICHI ES SOLO MIO!.- dijo Renka mientras lo abrazaba y le daba mimos

-.¡ALEJATE DE MI KENICHI-SAN!.- dijo Miu mientras la jalaba pero Renka se aferraba a Kenichi con fuerza y luego comenzaron a luchar , mientras tanto apareció el chico que le coqueteaba a Honoka

-.S-Shu-kun…- dijo Honoka sonrojada , Tanimoto lo miro con todo el instinto asesino encendido

-¡ Honoka-chan me gustas mucho se mi novia! .- este tomándola de la mano como si fuese su novia pero Tanimoto lo cogió de la camisa y lo alzo muy alto

-.¡NO PUEDE POR QUE ES MI NOVIA , ES MIAAAA!.- dijo Natsu lanzándolo muy lejos de Honoka

-.¡Nachi no seas malo con Shu!.- dijo este jalándole la oreja

-.¡Quieres que me quede quieto mirando como te coqueta ¡estas loca si crees que voy a permitir eso!.- dijo Natsu muy enojado

entonces me voy con Shu-kun ya que no es TAN CELOSO!.- dijo Honoka e iba a retirarse peor Natsu se le lanza en los pies para retenerla

-...perdóname ni amor…- todos miraron a Natsu totalmente sorprendidos

-."¡QUE CAMBIO TAN RADICAL, HONOKA LO TIENE CONTROLADO!".- pensaron todos

-...bien solo por esta vez…- dijo Honoka sonriendole ,mientras tando

-.¡QUE KENICHI-SAN A QUIEN QUIERES MAS!.-dijeron Renka y Miu muy enfadas

-."¡VOY A MORIR!"…etto…yo…¡alguien ayúdenme .- dijo este empezando a correr y las chicas fueron tras el persiguiéndolo por todo el estudio

-¡ESPERA KENICHI-SAN!.-

-...avergonzar a Kenichi y a Tanimoto es muy fácil….jijiji .- dijo susurrando Nijima pero los dos nombrados lo alcanzaron a escuchar.

-.¡MALDITO ALIEN!.- dijeron ambos chicos mientras lo golpeaban muy fuerte hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente

-.¡AHHH a-aquí se t-termina la e-entrevista del gran Nijima…¡huh!…- y Nijima se desmayo m,ientras el estudio se convertia en un caos

* * *

><p><strong><em>espero que les haya gustado fue cortito pero bueno ^^ , no olviden los reviews<em>**


End file.
